gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham
LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is the third installment in the LEGO Batman franchise, the third LEGO franchise game to be released in 2014 after The LEGO Movie Game and LEGO The Hobbit, and the 17th game in the Traveler's Tales LEGO franchise. Like the rest of the series, LEGO Batman 3 is developed by Traveler's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive to be released by every platform available- PC, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U and 3DS. LEGO Batman draws on elements introduced in the LEGO Star Wars games, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and the previous LEGO Batman 2 to blend together one larger game set in the whole DC Universe with a sandbox hub, over 157 playable characters, and a new space setting. Playable Characters * Ace the Bathound * Adam West * Alfred Pennyworth ** Alfred Pennyworth (1966 Show) * Aquaman * Arkillo * Atom * Atrocitus * Azrael * Bane * Bat-Cow * Batman Robot (Talxan) * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) ** Batgirl (1966 Show) * Batman ** Bruce Wayne ** Batman (Space Suit) ** Batman (1966 Show) * Batman of Zur-En-Arrh * Bat-Mite * Bat-Jazzo (Tex-An) * Beast Boy * Bizarro * Black Adam * Black Canary * Black Manta * Black Mask * Bleez * Blue Beetle * Booster Gold * Brainiac * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Catwoman ** Catwoman (1966 Show) * Cheetah * Clayface * Commissioner Gordon ** Commissioner Gordon (1966 Show) * Cyborg * Damian Wayne * Deadshot * Deathstroke * Dick Grayson, Spyral Agent * Doomsday * Firefly * Flash * Frankenstein, Agent of SHADE * Gorilla Grodd * Green Arrow * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Green Lantern (John Stewart) * Green Lantern Bot (Langolla) * General Zod * Harley Quinn * Hawkman * Hawkgirl * Hugo Strange * Huntress * Hush * Indigo-1 * Joker ** Joker (1966 Show) * Joker Henchman * Katana * Kevin Smith * Killer Croc * Killer Frost * Killer Moth * Kilowog * Krypto the Superdog * Lady Shiva * Larfleeze * Lex Luthor * Lexbot * Lois Lane * Lucius Fox * Mad Hatter * Man-Bat * Martian Manhunter * Miss Martian * Mr. Freeze * Mr. Mxyzptlk * Nightwing * Penguin ** Penguin (1966 Show) * Plastic Man * Poison Ivy * Polka-Dot Man * Prince JAR * Princeman * Princebots (Zed), (Bellang) and (Ballack) * Ra's al Ghul * Red Hood * Red Robin * Riddler ** Riddler (1966 Show) * Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Robin (Space Suit) ** Robin (1966 Show) * Saint Walker * Scarecrow * Shazam ** Billy Batson * Sinestro * Skeets * Solomon Grundy * Spoiler * Star Sapphire * Stargirl * Superman ** Clark Kent * Superboy * Supergirl * Talia al Ghul * Two-Face * The Ventriloquist and Scarface * Vicki Vale * Victor Zsasz * Vixen * Wonder Woman ** Diana Prince * Zatanna Plot TBW Gameplay LEGO Batman 3 follows the same formula as every other game in the franchise- taking the open world introduced in LEGO Batman 2, the big figure system from LEGO Marvel Superheroes and the vehicles that have been present since the first LEGO Star Wars, and including them all in another open world DC game. Like each other LEGO Batman game, there are several types of Batman and Robin based on different Bat-Suits to use different gadgets and abilities in the world. Reception TBW DLC * LEGO Batman 3: The Dark Knight Pack * LEGO Batman 3: Man of Steel Pack * LEGO Batman 3: 75th Anniversary Pack * LEGO Batman 3: Arrow Pack * LEGO Batman 3: Rainbow Character Pack * LEGO Batman 3: Batman of the Future Pack (Playstation UK Exclusive) Category:Games Category:PC Releases Category:Playstation 3 Releases Category:Playstation 4 Releases Category:Playstation Vita Releases Category:Nintendo Wii U Releases Category:Nintendo 3DS Releases Category:Xbox 360 Releases Category:Xbox One Releases